User talk:American che
Hey, welcome to my page. Go on ahead and— HEY!! Your cursor is over the "Edit this page" button. I know it is. Your mouse is tingling with desire to click it. Of course it is! But don't touch it! Instead, click on "Add a New Message". Okay, I see your mouse moving over there. Phew. Crisis avert— I SAID "ADD A NEW MESSAGE"! *stomps off* -- User:Dancing Penguin Vandlism Stop! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Aaaah! What did I do? (by the way, everything keeps saying I was "blocked by Jesterbate". Can someone help me? I didn't do anything! American che 00:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) You're Invited!!!!!!!!!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! The server is North Pole at the Iceberg! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! Flameboy875 03:39, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Help! I've been blocked! What did I do?! I barely ever go on CPW anymore because I have so much homework! WAHH, SOMEBODY HELP ME! American che 00:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :You said you were going to edit my page...MEAN! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 00:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? I don't even know ''how to edit other peoples' pages, and I wouldn't do it if I knew how! :( American che 00:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think Walrus has my acc. Oh, noes! American che 00:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Walrus or Russian One. American che 22:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oopsies... The Level 5 member thing is not correct. D: Can someone tell me the code for Level 4? American che 00:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okaies. I got it fixdeded. aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) join the game! ]]--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi American che, I am sorry to say this, but Sk8r bluscat is banned from Wikia. In fact, I am Sk8rbluscat/Sk8r bluscat. --MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the awesome award!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) i want pizza duh duh duhduh Media:Example.oggheyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy che itz u no who!!!! yep it voldemort :) yea well i pressed buttons and poof!! im here dont ask ^.^ anti marshmellows must die!! is true CHEESE What IS american che? Isn't it supposed to be american CHEESE?????--Lily 8789Cheese! 00:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Umm? Ya about the "Tum Tum Bay Bees" most of the time they don't die from it. I've never seen it happen. --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 15:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Out-of-School vid Can i be in it? My penguin name is: Sonamy.--CPGuy3000 15:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) HyperCam 2 How do you edit the video? I finished the promo vid from the Sonamy Show, but i need to edit it.--CPGuy3000 16:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Hmmm... I just might make it, but I'm not sure. BTW, can you come to my SCHOOL'S OUT party? Thanks! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 16:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) AM or PM? Is it 8:00 AM or 8:00 PM? If it's PM then I might not be there. If it's AM then I'll be there, and PS What is Youtube account Name? Iceanator189 PSS I am talking about the Video. uhhh Metalmanager quit y'know--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 16:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I dont get it.. Can you explain more plz? --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 19:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Party Sure. It's 8:00pm or am? I can arrive on time. I live in China. Btw, I'm going to hold a bday party for my penguin! It's on 25 June 2009, visit this page for information. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Non/member One of your penguins is member. Jaller2 01:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your Requested Template Should Be Ready Tomorrow, But First 1 Question: Do You Want a New Synesthesia Template OR That I Change The Old One? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 00:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Note: I changed the old Synesthesia template for the new one. Here is it: Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Music Jam You are invited to my Music Jam Party! Visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 12:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is done! Follow instructions below to put it where you want = Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 00:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is done! Follow instructions below to put it where you want. = yes Yes I own the ssb series fan club wikia.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 21:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Shoutbox Everybody is on the wiki is talking about the Shout Box. I looked everywhere, but I can't find it! can you please message me a link. Thanks, -Abominable46 Talk to Meh. HAHA GUESS WHAT???? You are awesome! That is what. Thank you for voting for me! I really appreciate it. RAWR CHE RAWR! Thank you! Bai! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 01:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki They're a wiki that's even more awesome and still related to CP. The Club Penguin Fan Fiction! There's less fights, more friends, more fun, and there's a bit more respect. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 14:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! YOU WERE FREAKING RAWSOME!! CHE RAWR! Haha, have a good time on this wiki. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think I figured it out... I guess that you're a non-member and member because you have four non-member penguins and one member penguin? --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.']] 23:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Reponse Yes - I did take this time to read it. Thanks for writing that... I completely understand now - I am running a Rollback Request too... Sort of for the same reason. Thanks again, and good luck! :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE:... No i dont im just saying can can be silly [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:... I can do without this hassle! I broke my ley in 7 places! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) no I don't think rollback promotions are more about trust, as rollbackers only revert/un--do edits. I do think sysop promotions are more about trust as sysop powers give you the opportunite to block or un-block users. Just saying how I do 'measure' rollbackers and sysops.--Ratonbat 13:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Toes And i broke 4 of my toes! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 08:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You may want to add another ouch! XD And a fractured toe! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) XD Template Here is the template you ordered at Alxeedo's Template factory: It should look like this: . [[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) T-Awards Thank you for signing up for the T-Awards. --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 21:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) WHAT DID U SAY!!!! STUPID KABOB!!!!!!!! STUPID KABOB?!?! WHAT DID U SAY!!!! STUPID KABOB U SAY!!!!!!!! I AM NOT ONE COLD AS ICE MAN THAT WAS COLD I'M AN ICE CUBE NOW --Crypto149 22:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) oh well my mistake Award! LOL, can I have this award! File:Awesomeawardche.PNG|Dis 1! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 06:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 ''I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 15:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) About the socks... Chill, Freezer and Icecube are all blocked because I am under 13. <=( --Hi There! Talk To Me 15:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! IRC Hello. Could you get on the IRC chat? I'm there, and so is a bunch of others. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 23:18, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Lolcats If you want to see lolcats and not get a virus, go to this site, http://icanhascheezburger.com/. --CatZip888 16:01, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey! How am I using this as a Social Networking site?!?! Can you give me proof and a reason for saying that????? I'm waiting! Churpdeeloo! BulbiLovli (Talk!) 22:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Uhh.. Can you please stop critizing me on everything I do here ... I don't mean to be rude.. I know you are trying to be helpful... But it's embaressing because I know what I'm doing! Churpdeeloo! BulbiLovli (Talk!) 22:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me about the sig.. I didn't even notice that! XD BulbiLovli (Talk!) 22:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) l-o-l! I know I'm just SOOO brilliant! l-o-l! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 22:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) l-o-l agent p! Nice! You cropped the pic! XD! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 22:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Wait B-R-B.. dinner Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 22:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) nice! Yeah, I would pay to hear that!!! XD! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 23:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Nice! Nice sig! I like the Agent P! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 23:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Yeah I'm here now... I just had to drive home from somewhere! Churpdeloo! BubliLovliC:\Users\Christine Deeney\Pictures\baby phineas and baby perry aww.jpg (Talk!) 00:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ya' there? You there? Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 00:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey can ya' help a girl out? Heya' Che!! XD I have a question!! How do you get to Shout Box? The chatty thingy... Ya' know! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 21:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thank ya' Thank ya'... I just wanted to knoww... P.S: I know my sig is messed up. Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 22:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Whoops Whoops. Didn't even know! Oh and thanks for makin me a sig! Can you make a pic in it like you had in your sig? Like can I have Baby Spoongebob??!?! PLEASE!!! Thanks! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 22:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Here you go Heres the spongebob pic I want! http://s307.photobucket.com/albums/nn292/judy_judy_2008/th_SpongeBob-SquarePants-baby.jpg Thanks! BubliLovli (Talk!) 23:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Can ya' use that pic?? Is that a pic that you can use?? Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 23:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Whad'ya mean? When you get to the keyboard can ya' call me so we can talk easier?? Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 23:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) .... You there? Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 00:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Call! Call me!! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 00:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the future sig! Your the best!! Churpdeeloo! BubliLovli (Talk!) 00:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) PROTIP: How not to get a virus Easy Way, occasional slips, but safer #Install Firefox. #Install Adblock Plus. Just As Easy, totally immune, but a little drastic, but still awesome #Install Linux. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 15:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC)